The subject contract was established to provide a broad range of routine and specialized pathology services in support of studies conducted under contract by the National Toxicology Program (NTP) and for supplemental studies on pathology specimens generated through these studies. The contract also provides critical pathology (including molecular pathology) support for studies conducted by in-house investigators at NIEHS and other NIEHS contract studies. Specifically, the following services are supported by this contract: 1) necropsy and in-house necropsy assistance; 2) histology (tissue trimming and processing, slide preparation, and staining); 3) histopathological evaluation/interpretation; 4) application of specialized qualitative and quantitative morphological procedures (immunohistochemistry, morphometrics, cell proliferation, apoptosis, electron microscopy); 5) adaptation, development, refinement, application of new techniques in cellular and molecular biology including (but not limited to) genotyping, DNA sequencing, in situ hybridization, DNA and RNA isolation and amplification, and real time, quantitative, and in situ PCR, as well as training in the application of these techniques; 6) Pathology Peer Review (including Pathology Data Review [PDR], Audit of Pathology Specimens [APS], Quality Assessment of pathology evaluations and Pathology Working Group Coordination [QA/PWG]) and technical support for these activities; 7) pathology data entry; 8) presentation or publication of pathology data or techniques, or support for these activities; 9) on-site pathology support, and 10) administrative support for the laboratory animal medicine group. The following work was completed for the National Toxicology Program and the NIEHS on this contract in the past year: one necropsy support project; four QA/PWGs reviews; three Pathology Data Reviews; two Audits of Pathology Specimens; 2 histology projects, two histopathological evaluation of studies for in-house NIEHS projects, preparation of two journal publications, and onsite support by two veterinary pathologists and five histology and immunohistochemistry technical staff. In addition, there are several other projects for the NTP and NIEHS that are in progress. The support person performing tasks for the laboratory animal group has worked full-time for the year being reported.